Obstáculos
by Takari95
Summary: Pasaste obstáculos, los superaste. Fuiste valiente y quiero aprender de ti. [Reto del Proyecto 1-8 para Rilliane Duchannes que hoy es su cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades! :) ]


**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha para Rilliane Duchannes porque dejó su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8 y porque hoy es su cumpleaños y es mi regalo para ella. Querida Rillianne espero que te guste el fic, que cumpla parte de tus expectativas y que te haga aún más feliz si cabe el día de tu cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!**

**-Obstáculos-**

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti.

─Ah, papá, no te había escuchado llegar…

─Ya me he dado cuenta, se te veía muy metido en tus pensamientos. ¿Estás bien?

─Supongo que estoy como siempre – el padre le pasó a su hijo una mano por la espalda mientras se sentaba a su lado en la arena de aquella playa desierta. No se oía ni el ruido de la gente que pasaba por el paseo marítimo, ni el ruido de los vecinos ni siquiera casi era perceptible el ruido del mar. Más bien, era como si una burbuja los hubiera rodeado, acogiéndoles en su interior para brindarles un momento de paz y tranquilidad a ambos.

─¿Cómo es estar como siempre? – preguntó el padre con una sonrisa triste.

─Tú lo sabes perfectamente, papá. Sin embargo, tú has conseguido salir adelante.

─Y, ¿crees que ha sido fácil?

─No lo sé, nunca has hablado mucho de ello – respondió el chico pasándose una mano por su cabello lacio igual al de su padre.

─¿Quieres escuchar mi historia de verdad?

─Tú conseguiste vencer muchos obstáculos, conseguiste salir adelante.

─Está bien pero aunque te lo cuente no quiere que pienses que fue fácil. Para mí, cada paso adelante supuso un sinfín de cambios – repuso el hombre mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

─Fuiste valiente y los diste y quiero aprender de ti…

* * *

El chico avanzó por los pasillos, lentamente, sintiendo como los ojos de los demás alumnos lo observaban, lo miraban de reojo desde el otro lado del pasillo. No se fiaban de él, del chico genio que había aparecido de un día para otro en su escuela. No podía decir que aquellas miradas le incomodaran como para no poder soportarlas pero le molestaban, bastante. Había decidido cambiarse de escuela, había dejado la escuela de toda su vida y se había trasladado a la escuela en la que tenía amigos, a la que iban los demás niños Elegidos.

La aventura en el Mundo Digimon había acabado y habían empezado un nuevo curso. Apenas había visto a sus compañeros de aventuras durante el verano, en cierto modo, los había esquivado porque todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con la gente. Demasiado tiempo estando solo…

Nada más entrar en la clase, se encontró con Davis. Éste, a diferencia de lo que Ken esperaba, le recibió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un abrazo y un sinfín de anécdotas que contar sobre el verano que había pasado en el pueblo de sus abuelos. Ante el entusiasmo del muchacho y la confianza que le profesaba, Ken no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas, se sentía azorado, ilusionado, ¡no sabía cómo demonios sentirse! El líder de los niños le hizo sentarse en un pupitre libre que había junto al suyo, le instó a que le contara como había pasado el verano, en definitiva, prácticamente le sonsacó todo lo que había hecho.

─Pobre Ken, no le agobies tanto – la voz suave y dulce de Kari interrumpió a Davis mientras éste intentaba averiguar si Ken se había echado novia o no. La muchacha de cabello castaño se sentó en el pupitre que había detrás del de Davis, sonriendo.

─Kari, solo estoy intentando que me cuente lo que ha hecho este verano.

─En realidad, parecía que le estabas interrogando, Davis – repuso Kari con cara de circunstancias. Ken esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Davis se rendía ante Kari haciendo un puchero. La joven giró la cabeza y miró a Ken con atención.

─Bueno, ¿el verano te ha ido bien? – él asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de la chica sin prestar gran atención a las quejas de Davis contra Kari.

─¿Y el tuyo? – preguntó él de manera cortés.

─Entretenido, he estado la mayor parte del verano en el pueblo de mis abuelos con Sora y Tai – repuso la joven sacando de su mochila los libros para tenerlo todo preparado cuando diese comienzo la clase.

Poco después, apareció por la puerta un chico alto y rubio, T.K. El muchacho se quedó unos segundos quieto en el umbral, como una estatua. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Ken, lo miraban con fijeza, con una expresión inescrutable. Ken sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de bajarla, sabía a la perfección que no le caía bien al chico de la Esperanza. Ellos eran polos opuestos, era evidente que el rubio no toleraba bien su presencia allí y menos si estaba cerca de Kari.

T.K. tomó asiento junto a Kari y detrás de Ken pero permaneció callado. Los profesores no les hicieron trabajar demasiado los primeros días pero, aún así, Ken se sentía completamente agotado cuando abandonaba la escuela para marcharse a casa. Normalmente, se le podía ver andando solo, con la cabeza baja, con aspecto taciturno.

Fue uno de esos días el que alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo. El gesto pilló al muchacho de sorpresa ya que no se esperaba que alguien lo frenara y cuando se volvió se sorprendió al ver a Kari allí. La chica no sonreía, estaba seria, pero su rostro reflejaba calma.

─¿Estás bien? – Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, los demás alumnos que salían del colegio lo miraban. Algunos de ellos lo hacían con miedo, otros con curiosidad, algunas chicas con admiración –.Ken…

El chico sonrió, se sentía bien ya solo por el hecho de que alguien se hubiese interesado por él, por su estado. No necesitaba nada más. Se despidió de Kari con una sonrisa dejando a la muchacha un tanto desconcertada.

Ken caminó en silencio hacia casa, sin cruzarse con nadie, sumido en sus pensamientos. Todavía sentía la presencia de la Oscuridad a su espalda, cada vez que daba un paso al frente o cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire. En verdad, se lo merecía, alguien que había hecho tantas atrocidades como las que él había cometido se lo merecía y, sin embargo, quería salir de ese bucle en el que llevaba metido desde que murió su hermano, quería dejar de ser un esclavo de la Oscuridad para empezar a ser él mismo… Cada vez que echaba la vista atrás o se miraba en el espejo podía verse convertido en Digimon Emperador, aquel sujeto cruel y manipulador que durante un tiempo sembró el terror en el Digimundo y estuvo a punto de acabar con los niños Elegidos. Todas aquellas acciones, realizadas bajo aquella máscara, lo atormentaban, no podía encontrar consuelo y perdón para todo ello.

Detuvo su camino, se apoyó en la pared y se abrió unos cuantos botones de la camisa, sentía que se asfixiaba, se ahogaba. Lo malo de todo aquello es que se estaba hundiendo en un pozo que él mismo estaba cavando…

* * *

─¿De verdad empezaste así? ¿Qué hiciste si te sentías tan mal?

─Hubo alguien que me ayudó mucho, la persona que menos me lo esperaba me ayudó.

* * *

Sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Cada vez que daba un paso era como si estuviese metiendo los pies en un charco de agua negruzca, oía el chapoteo del agua, el rugido de las olas contra el acantilado. Las formas de los edificios empezaron a disolverse, los colores a mezclarse. Sin embargo, antes de verse enterrado en aquel maremágnum, un rayo de esperanza se abrió paso hasta su corazón, unos manos sostuvieron sus hombros antes de que se desplomara hacia adelante y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Cuando alzó los ojos, éstos se cruzaron con los ojos celestes de T.K. que le observaba preocupado. El rubio le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, Ken temblaba, parecía un poco ido. T.K. tomó asiento a su lado, no sabía muy bien por qué le había detenido, por qué había sacado a aquel muchacho del lugar en el que estaba a punto de meterse pero no había vuelta atrás. Le había visto hablando con Kari al salir del colegio y le había seguido. No le gustaba que se acercara demasiado a Kari porque en el fondo temía que se la llevara, que la Oscuridad que todavía quedaba en el corazón de él arrastrara a Kari, la luz. No obstante, cuando había visto como él cada vez vacilaba más al andar y empezaba a caer convertido en datos digitales no pudo evitar tomar una decisión: ayudarle. El rostro asustado de Ken, el rictus de sufrimiento y miedo que vio en sus facciones hicieron que empezara a verlo de manera diferente, le ayudaron a ver que aquel chico tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

─¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó Ken con un hilillo de voz.

─No lo sé – repuso T.K. en el mismo tono de voz. Se sentía extraño sentado junto a Ken en aquella calle desierta a las cinco de la tarde –. ¿Adónde ibas?

─Lo sabes perfectamente – respondió el otro con amargura –. Has estado allí…

─El Mar…

─Tendrías que haberme dejado marchar, tendrías que haber dejado que la Oscuridad me arrastrara con ella, hubiera sido lo mejor para todos, lo más fácil.

─¿De verdad piensas que lo mejor es rendirte?

─¿Qué harías tú si llevaras a cuestas tanto dolor como el que llevo yo? – Ken bajó la cabeza, lentamente, dejando que su cabello ocultara su rostro.

─Yo…

─Sé que no te caigo bien, no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

─Oye, puede que no me caigas bien pero… no te dejaría en la estacada. Te tengo miedo, representas algo que yo he odiado desde niño, la Oscuridad.

─No sabes el miedo que le tengo yo, no quiero seguir así – al muchacho le tembló la voz. T.K. se giró y vio aquel rostro lleno de tristeza, aquellos ojos que le suplicaban ayuda.

Ken apretó con fuerza los puños, cerró con fuerza los ojos, hizo lo imposible para que aquello no sucediera pero sucedió. El chico profirió un grito y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, como el día en el que Wormon murió, el día en que dejó de ser Digimon Emperador.

* * *

─¿Lloraste?

─No quería hacerlo, quería seguir guardándome mis sentimientos para mí mismo, no quería revelarlos delante de un extraño. Sin embargo, él me escuchó, me consoló, y finalmente me ofreció su amistad con una sonrisa.

* * *

T.K. palmeó la espalda de Ken hasta que a éste ya no le quedó nada por contar. Aquella tarde, conoció un poco más al que se convertiría en poco tiempo en uno de sus mejores amigos. Aquel chico había pasado lo suyo y se estaba esforzando por caminar hacia la luz pero sabía que no lograría hacerlo solo. Ken le habló de la muerte de su hermano, de cómo le enseñaba a hacer pompas de jabón cuando era niño y como tras su muerte su fantasma le persiguió durante la infancia ya que no fue capaz de ayudar a sus padres a superar la perdida. Le contó como acabó siguiendo Digimon Emperador, como se sentía bien siendo poderoso a pesar de estar terriblemente solo. Juntos recordaron su enfrentamiento en la base secreta del Emperador y su derrota. Cuando acabaron de hablar, T.K. fue el que se levantó primero y le tendió una mano a Ken. El muchacho al ver la mano tendida hacia él alzó la cabeza y vio que T.K. le sonreía.

─A partir de ahora, no vas a estar solo jamás – afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa. Ken se levantó y aceptó aquella promesa de amistad.

A partir de entonces, paulatinamente, todo empezó a cambiar, a mejorar. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía alguien en quien confiar.

Unas semanas después, se encontró a Kari recogiendo los utensilios de Educación Física que habían utilizado los de la clase. Él, se acercó y se ofreció a ayudarla.

─Muchas gracias por ayudarme – dijo ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza en cuanto lo dejaron todo dentro del almacén que había en la parte de detrás del gimnasio. El chico sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían olvidado de meter una pelota de fútbol que había quedado a unos metros de ellos. Él fue a cogerla para guardarla pero Kari lo detuvo –. Me gustaría verte dar unos cuantos toques al balón.

─¿Para qué? – preguntó él con una leve sonrisa sintiendo como una calidez indescriptible subía por su brazo desde donde Kari lo estaba tocando.

─Por favor, me gustaría mucho verte jugar – pidió ella con los ojos brillantes.

Él lanzó el balón al aire y lo recogió con el empeine del pie derecho para luego pasarlo al izquierdo con movimientos suaves y perfectamente coordinados. Tras realizar unas cuantas piruetas con el esférico lo plantó en el suelo y miró a Kari de reojo. Ella se acercó.

─Estás diferente – dijo ella, sus ojos anclado en los de Ken.

─¿En qué sentido?

─Destilas vitalidad, entusiasmo – pensó un segundo -, esperanza… Estás distinto, estás cambiando…

Ella se acercó más a él, bajó la mano por su brazo hasta rozar sus largos y finos dedos. El contacto fue electrizante, como si un rayo los atravesara por dentro, los dejó sin aliento y a la vez los empujó a acercarse más, a buscarse, a caer al vacío juntos.

* * *

─¿Fuiste novio de la tía Hikari? – preguntó el niño a su padre.

─Oye, antes de conocer a tu madre también tuve mis cosas – dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo – Ella era la luz que yo buscaba con tanta desesperación entre las tinieblas. Era inevitable. Por otra parte, yo todavía mantenía esa aura oscura rodeándome, nos atraíamos.

* * *

Ella acabó refugiada en los brazos de él, escuchando los latidos de aquel corazón que parecía pelear contra las costillas del chico para salirse de su pecho. Nunca había sentido algo tan destructivo, tan potente y fuerte, por nada ni por nadie. La sensación le descolocó hasta tal punto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que sus labios se juntaron y empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo.

Al realizar aquel gesto fue como si algo en su corazón cambiara, todo su ser se metamorfoseó y paso de estar medio hundido en la oscuridad a poder ver un rayo de luz al final del túnel, una salida del Mar Oscuro en el que se encontraba su alma desde hacía muchos años. Cuando se separaron ninguno de ellos dijo nada, tan solo se miraron sonrojados hasta la raíz del cabello. Ken se pasó la mano por el suyo, él que siempre era tan maniático y frío con respecto a sus sentimientos había perdido el control de sí mismo por completo. Pero, sin saber porqué no le molestaba esa sensación de calidez y libertad.

Evidentemente, aquel no fue el único beso que compartieron, hubo muchos más, besos en los que ambos bebían de su opuesto hasta saciarse por completo, logrando un equilibrio.

─¿Y qué hay de Cody, papá? ¿Con él también te costó?

─Sí, mi persona encarnaba también muchas cosas que él odiaba. Me veía como una persona horrible que no sabía hacer otra cosa que no implicara hacer sufrir a otros. Sin embargo, poco a poco empecé a demostrarle que en mi interior también había muchas cosas buenas que poco a poco fui sacando.

─¿En el instituto estuviste con alguien más? ¿Tuviste más amigos?

─Sí, cuando empecé a salir con Kari se me abrieron muchas puertas…

* * *

─No puedo creer que mi hermanita tenga novio – dijo Tai con el ceño fruncido.

─Pues ya lo sabes – dijo Ken con aparente calma aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. La figura imponente de Tai se alzaba justo frente a él y parecía estar deliberando cual era la peor tortura a la que podía someterle.

─Pues si tanto la quieres vas a tener que pasar una prueba.

─¿Cuál es esa prueba? – preguntó Ken notando como le temblaban las piernas ante la sonrisa malvada que Tai estaba poniendo.

─Tienes que ganarme al fútbol.

Ken no solo ganó sino que aplastó a Tai con su dominio del balón. Suerte tuvo el líder de los elegidos que justo en ese momento no hubiera mucha gente pasando cerca del campo de deportes porque de lo contrario se le hubiera caído la cara de vergüenza. Cuando terminaron, Ken intentó animarle pero Tai sonrió y le retó a jugar otro día.

También en más de una ocasión, el joven Ichijouji se reunió con Izzy en la sala de informática. El cerebrito de los Digielegidos a veces también tenía algún que otro problema con algún programa informática y necesitaba de otra cabeza despejada que le ayudara a ver las cosas con claridad. Y, por supuesto, aquella cabeza despejada era Ken que era capaz de ver las líneas de código al instante.

─¿Cómo crees que esto podría funcionar mejor? – dijo el pelirrojo señalando unas líneas escritas en la pantalla. Ken se pasó una mano por el mentón, pensando. Luego, tecleó algo y presionó intro para ver como el programaba se ejecutaba con una rapidez diabólica.

E, incluso, en una ocasión tuvo que ir con Sora y con Mimi para comprarle un regalo a Kari. Las chicas, en especial Mimi, se empeñaron en que el chico tenía que comprarle algo bonito a la castaña por su cumpleaños y al final el pobre Ken acabó siendo un mulo de carga porque tuvo que llevar las bolsas llenas a reventar de ropa que había comprado Mimi. Sora caminaba junto a él con una sonrisa en los labios, compadeciendo al pobre muchacho que ingenuo de él había aceptado ir de compras con Mimi.

─¿Esto es siempre así? – murmuró Ken.

─Los demás ya la conocemos, ¿por qué crees que huyeron todos en cuanto Mimi mencionó la palabra prohibida "compras"? – dijo Sora riendo.

─Oh, ya veo. Aún tengo mucho que aprender.

─Tranquilo, podrás aprender con nosotros – repuso Sora con una sonrisa afectuosa que hizo que Ken tuviera ganas de abrazarla.

* * *

─¿Y al final cómo pudiste salir adelante definitivamente? – preguntó el chico a su padre.

─Pues… una vez que ya me vi rodeado de grandes amigos que me impulsaban a seguir adelante fue cuando me di cuenta que lo único que me quedaba era quedar en paz conmigo mismo. Un día, volví a la tumba de tu tío Osamu y estuve hablando en voz alta como si hablara con él. Así como también hablé con Wormon y le agradecía que siempre fuese mi compañero Digimon. Luego, con el paso de los años han ido apareciendo personas llenas de luz – dijo en voz baja acariciando el cabello violáceo de su hijo.

─No me siento una persona llena de luz, papá.

─Lamento que te parezcas un poco a mí pero verás que si te apoyas en las personas que te quieren todo irá bien pero sobre todo confía en ti mismo. Siempre.

─Gracias, papá – dijo el muchacho abrazándose a su padre.

─De nada, hijo.

─Oye, papá… ¿Otro día me contarás como empezaste a salir con mamá?

─Otro día, hijo, es una historia larga – dijo sonriendo. Se levantó poco a poco y le tendió la mano a su hijo. El chico alzó la vista y clavó los ojos en los de su padre. Pasara lo que pasara tenía a alguien que le echaría una mano cuando se sintiera caer porque tenía un padre que le comprendía a la perfección, era su ídolo, su modelo a seguir. Nunca como aquella tarde se había sentido tan orgulloso de ser hijo de Ken Ichijouji.

**Una vez más, desearte feliz cumpleaños y espero que hayas disfrutado del fic.**

**Un beso.**

**Takari95**


End file.
